A Christmas wish
by The Tython
Summary: Midorikawa has a secret crush on hiroto. How will he react when he and hirot go to the mall on Christmas Eve. MidorikawaXHiroto. First try at a love story. One shot. Christmas special.


Hello everyone and welcome to my first one-shot, Christmas special and love story all in one :). Wow I really need to right more...

so yeah, this is a HirotoXMidorikawa story or whatever mash up name you call them. This is my first love attempt so just bare that in mind.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Midorikawa was sitting on his bed in sun garden listening to music. it was Christmas and the whole town seemed to have had as much festive cheer to fill the entire country. Every building was aglow with lights and decorations, even sun garden was decorated head to toe. as he sat he thought about Christmas and what it meant. Now midorikawa loved Christmas and all it's traditions but there was one part that he wished would be left out.

"hey Midorikwa" came a voice from the door, ruining his train of thought.

"Come in" he replied, and smiled when he saw the familiar face of hiroto enter the room

"Look midorikawa, do you want to come to the mall with me today?" he asked.

"J..just us two?" Stammered Midorikawa, trying desperately not too blush. Since the FII he had always had a thing for hiroto but he never told him out of shyness.

"well why not, there's nothing else to do"

"I..I'm not sure I'm up to it today"

"oh come on, it's my Christmas wish, that's the most powerful of allt he wishes" he joked

"fine if it stops you moaning"

~0~0~0~

they had just walked into the mall when Midorikawa noticed the thing he hated about Christmas, the couples. He didn't mind couples showing affection but during Christmas you could barely walk down a street without seeing one. To top it off he was with his crush, further rubbing in the fact that he couldn't ask him out.

"is that ok?" Asked hiroto, breaking Midorikawa out of his inward rant.

"what, I wasn't listening"

"Honestly, I was asking if you want to do a bit of browsing then have lunch"

"yeah, that sounds good" said midorikawa emptily.

"is something wrong?" Asked Hiroto

"oh, no, no, everything's fine" lied Midorikawa

"okay then lets go"

~0~0~0~0~

midorkawa was sat at a table in the fast food restaurant in the mall, slowly munching on his chips. He and Hiroto had spent the last hour and a half shopping and it was perfect for him. hiroto had even brought him an early Christmas gift of a top he had liked. It felt like a perfect date but he couldn't tell Hiroto how happy that it actually made him.

"and then you and the mermaid got on the rainbow unicorn and flew to mars" said Hiroto.

"what, when were we talking about mermaids and unicorns"

"just trying to get you attention since you've been blanking me all day"

"oh... Sorry" murmured Midorikawa.

"What's wrong Midorikawa, has burn said something to you"

"no, he's been nice so far"

"then tell me, what's bothering you"

"fine ill tell you. For a long time now I've had a crush on you but I've been to much of a coward to tell you. Now, at Christmas of all times, you have taken me on a perfect date but I can't tell you that you have made me the happiest person alive" blurted Midorikawa, tears streaming down his face. Hiroto was silent for a second but then spoke

"Did you ever wonder why I tried to make it a perfect date?" Said hiroto looking down. This caused Midorikawa to make a puzzled face. "I like you too Midorikawa but you were so worried about telling me your feelings I had to try and force mine down your throat. My Christmas wish wasn't to go to the mall, it was to go on a date with you"

"really?" Asked Midorikawa startled.

"Of course, i love you Ryuuji" finished hiroto as they hugged across the table.

~0~0~0~0~

Midorikawa and Hiroto were walking out of the mall, hand in hand after finishing their date.

"well Midorikawa, I told you my Christmas wish, what's yours?"

"I already have mine" finished Midorikawa as they walked back to sun garden.

* * *

Well that's it, hope you enjoyed :)

more stories and updates to come in the new year

happy holidays :D


End file.
